Tales Of New Chase
by Cereza95
Summary: Already know about GrandChase? Meet the New Chase in its adventures! Characters included are created by our community from GC Fan Wiki and Ntreev.
1. How it all begun

Tales Of New Chase Part 1 - How it all begun... _by Cereza95_(also known as Sakura95)

Special Thanks To: Shadowfang3000, FallOfDawn, LordRaeo, Ntreev and other guys from GC Fan Wiki. Most characters belong to them, while I only own Sakura, Samuel and Victory.

I'm not best English-speaker, so forgive me any errors...

Somewhere in the north of continent called Bermesiah , was a pure-white castle with big towers. You can call it a capital of the Kingdom of Kanavan. It's also the place where the Queen of Kanavan lives (that's rather logical, isn't it?). Anyway, there were many wars between Kanavan and Serdin (other great Bermesian kingdom) in the past, but they were stopped because of many new and more dangerous enemies. Their leader was Dark Lady Kaze'aze.

Both of Queens decided to join forces and defeat Kaze'aze. Because of that, Grand Chase was created. However, there were only a few of its members, unable to handle it all by themselves. Queen of Kanavan came up with an idea of creating divisions of New Chase. Sakura was the one of their members, to be exact, one of captains, and he was taking a nap as usual on the one of previously mentioned towers.

Captain Sakura was tall and young mage with messed long green hair tied into a ponytail. It was hard to tell if he (or she) was man or woman – Sakura's called Captain anyway.

He was lying on a pile of elven best pillows and watching a sunset. Some sparks kept shooting randomly from the tip of his staff. He was just about to fall asleep, when he was suddenly pushed out of his inner world by a messenger.

'What's the matter, dude?' Sakura asked and considered that he just ran 100 meters upstairs.

'My greatest apologies, Captain!' messenger panted 'Her Majesty wants to have a conversation with you, Sir!'

Sakura forgot the last time he was asked to "have a conversation". He stood up and yawned.

'Have a rest or you'll faint' he said right before he teleported.

Exhausted and green with envy messenger fell on the pillows and thought out loud:

'Mom... dad... why didn't you let me become a mage like I wanted?'

----

Sakura appeared precisely in front of the doors to throne room. That was a piece of cake for someone who spent over 9000 (literally) years in the nothingness - had enough time to practice. One... two... three breaths and he pushed the door. Sakura walked slowly with captain's dignity but also a bit of flippantly. He made a curtsey and asked:

'Did Your Majesty call me?'

'Yes, I called you indeed, Captain Sakura' said Queen with a tone of eminence. 'I believe that the reason of our meeting is known?'

'Honestly... I'm afraid - _not..._' answered Sakura slowly '... Your Majesty ' he added.

'Weren't you informed?'

'Nah. The last guy who wanted to tell me something important has been eaten by a forest troll'

'A forest troll? Is Captain sure?'

'At first, I thought that it was a harpy, but...'

'E-... enough' Queen interrupted, confused. She waved her hand at one of elven girl to fan her.

'I guess that I have to explain everything myself' she continued 'As you know, we're waging war with Dark Lady Kaze'aze. Her army is way too big even for our New Chase squads. All I want you to do, is to infiltrate her castle and defeat her. The fate of Bermesiah is in yo... CAPTAIN SAKURA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION FOR GODS' SAKE?!'

Sakura's body shaked when he was scolded for flirting with one of elven girls.

'Yessir... I mean, Your Majesty, I'll do my best!' Sakura said enthusiastically 'So, who should I take to my party?'

'Isn't that obvious, Captain? Your squad.'

Sakura felt like his body has frozen. Her words ripped his tired mind in pieces. "_My squad? No way, I just misheard her..."_

'Did... Your M-m-majesty said... _MY... squad?_'

'Yes.' she answered shortly.

'But... Kyro... Deimos... anyone...?'

'They are all far away right now, busy with their own missions.'

She stood up and was about to leave her throne room, with her servants behind. She walked next to Sakura (still petrified) and said:

'I don't see a reason to worry about. Captain Sakura never failed me.' and she smiled.

Weird expression appeared on Sakura's face (that supposed to immitate a smile) for a moment, and when Queen walked outside, he looked like he's gonna burst in tears. He teleported.

----

Sakura crawled (almost literally) slowly to his squad's main room - called "Torture Chamber" by himself. Not because of any horrible torture devices. Being in the same room with _them_ was a torture itself.

Kyro and Deimos were other captains. Most known, to be honest. Their team squaders are _ELITE_ ones! Mages, gunners, healers... Sakura's squad was: himself, Elementalist - captain; Nami Victory, Holy Knight - vice-captain and 3 officers: Raide - Guardian, Ellix Raeo - War Monk and Samuel - Samurai.

Sakura didn't consider them as complete idiots, however these last three guys were source of his whole humilation. Quick example: Ellix "accidently" burnt a hole in his pants. Even Queen saw that. But, he didn't LOATHE them. He just hated 'em.

Victory was his favourite subordinate. Once they had a fight, and when Sakura defeated her, she became his servant (very loyal one, though). She was also very pretty - long light-blond hair, big dark eyes, cute smile... Btw, she was sleeping on the floor next to Torture Chamber's massive door. At first, he thought that it was just one of these knights' armors standing in the corridor - the one she worn seemed so heavy, that it always amazed him how is she able to freely move in that.

'Still sleeping outside?' Sakura asked.

Victory stood at attention within a second, still half-asleep.

'I believe I told you that you ARE allowed to enter our room.'

'My deepest apologies, Master, I disobeyed you aga-'

'Take it easy, I don't blame you. Could you tell me where are these-'

WHAM! Sakura suddenly fell on the ground as the massive door hit him. It was Samuel who just kick-opened the door.

'-punks...?'

'Ow, sorrie aunty, I thought noone's here, so...' he tried to apologise.

'So you thought that you can freely kick everything around?' Sakura asked angrily 'Wait... First of all... don't call me _aunty_.'

'Huh? Doesn't it suit you?'

'Shut up, okay? Call me as you like, but not like _THAT_.'

'Like wut?'

'_Damare_ (shut up).' Sakura took a deep breath 'Weren't you foolin' around with Raide and Ellix?'

'Sure, they're inside. Why askin'?'

'Gotta work.' Sakura walked inside dark chamber, which was decorated by many old paintings and huge golden chandelier. Only sources of light were opened door, candles and two small windows. 'LISTEN UP! I'm calling a gathering.'

'Wow, are you gonna make us asleep with your talk? I mean... again?' asked a man with a hat, who was actually Raide.

'Mhm. Last gathering took 2 hours, I thought I'm going to jump through that window' added younger officer, Raeo.

'_Minna (_guys)... it's a serious thing this time. Our Queen herself ordered _Jojishi-no Shippai_ Squad to infiltrate Kaze'aze's Castle.'

'WOOHOO!' yelled officers, each of them excited.

'However, this mission requires special strategy, otherwise we might...'

'Oh, c'mon!' interrupted Raeo 'You make plans every single time, and _none of them_ actually worked!'

'That's because _NONE OF YOU_ ever listens to this!' he stared at Victory 'With one exception.'

'You're all talk! If _I_ were the Captain, everything would be done better!' declared Raeo. Samuel and Raide clapped.

Sakura thought for a minute. _Our missions never were THAT important. It wouldn't be smart to give the leadership to one of them... However... it may teach him something. True, our strategies always failed. So would it be different this time?_

'Alright, Mr. 3rd Officer!' he cooled their enthusiasm for a while. 'I make you the Captain of this squad for our infiltrating party's duration.'

'Wha~~... Seriously?' Raeo asked, confused.

'Is that even possible, mate? I mean, are you able to do this?' asked Raide, even more confused.

'Yeah... sure, there's a... a law written in our Codex... (_They never read it..._).'

And there was a moment of silence. Then all shouted _"YYYEAAHHH!"_ and decided to celebrate it by making a party. Sam grabbed some cake and Raide searched for some booze (he's mature after all...).

'Hey, Cap'n, ain't ya gonna join?' asked Raide, trying to hand him a bottle.

'Nah, gotta sleep. W-wait, where're you goin'?!' Sakura yelled at Raeo.

'Just thought that I can intive some guys and girls...'

'Don't! It's a... a secret mission! Yeah, top secret!'

Raeo mumbled "_Okay"_ and helped Raide forcing Samuel to drink some beer. Sakura was just going to his private bedroom, worrrying about next day when he recalled something.

'Senshou-chan (Victory), don't forget to remind Raeo, that if he messes something up, me or Queen will make him add a new definition of suffering into his dictionary. Oh, and before I forget... come to my room after the party. Ah, these nights are getting colder...'


	2. The Greatest Quest

Tales Of New Chase Part 2 - The Greatest Quest _by Cereza95_

Special Thanks To: Shadowfang3000, FallOfDawn, LordRaeo, Ntreev and other guys from GC Fan Wiki. Most characters belong to them, while I only own Sakura, Samuel and Victory.

I'm not best English-speaker, so forgive me any errors...

* * *

Next day, morning.

Sakura just woke up, but didn't get up - he always liked that kind of laziness. As well as fantasizing while cuddled into a pillow.

_Hmm... _ _guess it's about time to get up... but who would care? Raeo isn't gathering us yet or something... Wait... who's tha-, ah, Victory? Wh... wait a second... you ain't flat che-..._

He opened his eyes and so did Raeo. They both yelled at their lungs limits, probably waking whole castle up. Both of them jumped out of the bed, panting.

'What... WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL WERE YOU DOIN' HERE?' shouted out Sakura.

'Wasn't my fault! I was just tired last night - our party - and went to bed, didn't know you were here!'

'_Temee_ (bastard), you're allowed to be Captain only during our party and you can enter Captain's room only with his permission or being him yourself! Forget entering - sleeping in my bed?'

Terrible thoughts were bouncing off his brain, driving him crazy. If they were sleeping in the same bed - what usually happens?

_It didn't happen. - _he kept talking that to himself. _It just had no possibility to happen._

'Hey, wait a minute... where's Victory?' he suddenly asked.

He found out the answer as he stepped on someone's foot and slipped, nearly killing himself. Victory was half-concious, hiccupping and giggling from time to time.

'Dearest God... you made her drunk!' Sakura shouted again.

'C'mon, Cap'n, shezz allowed tae have sum fun too.' mumbled Raide surrounded by piles of empty booze bottles, also drunk.

'She's a minor, you know.' said Sakura as he started to wake Victory up.

'Ah, yeah. Forgot that you're all still children.'

Sakura sighed.

'Raide, please, don't even talk about age difference, unless you make sure that the person you're talking to isn't 450 times older than you._.._'

He put his cape on and stared at flames dancing in the fireplace.

'Mm... at least you brang some wood to make a fire...' He was just about to go to bathroom when he stopped suddenly, realizing something terrible. 'Guys... where's our table?'

10:00 AM

After cleaning room up, team members gathered outside the Kanavan Castle. Green hills and some forests surronding it may seem peaceful. However, it's not so far from the Gorge Of Oath and harpies are trying to search for prey here more often. Some people claim that they saw a knight chased by a forest troll last days.

They stopped near carrrier-pixie station - Sakura wanted at least to inform his sisters where are they gone in case of unannounced visit. _How to begin..._

_ Dear Nee-chan (sister(s)),_

_I'm going with my squad for a mission right now. I won't be in touch for let's see... 7-30 days, dunno how long will our journey take..._

'Hey, Cap'n Raeo! What are we gonna do now?' shouted Samuel.

_...I can tell that everything's fine, however there is a sort of, um... misunderstandings between me..._

'Huh? Can't hear you! Can you speak louder?' answered Raeo.

_...and them..._

'I asked: "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?"'

_...Victory's doing great as usual..._

'Yo, mates, how about a barbie-Q?' asked Raide

'What? Repeat that!'

_...Raide's acting all relaxed as usual - I bet he thinks he's still on a sunbed on Kerrie Beach..._

'A _bar-be-q! BBQ!_ Can you hear me now?'

_...Raeo's got somehow "promoted" - can't tell 'bout the details... and Sammy..._

'COME CLOSER DUDE, WE CAN'T HEAR YA!' yelled Samuel

_...Sorry, I need to end here, because I gotta kill Samuel. Bye~ _

'CAN'T CONCENTRATE THERE IDIOTS! SHUT THE HELL UP!' yelled Sakura, irritated to his limit.

'Wow, you're treating me like that again, auntie.'

'Because you are annoying! _Boke! _(stupid)'

'If I were you, I would stop reffering like that to me. I am 1st officer, and you're 3rd officer, as Raeo replacement. Besides that, our Queen wouldn't like to hear that her _favourite_ Captain disobeyes the law. I talk about making him the Captain. There's not such a law.'

Sakura's insides began to boil, but he resisted an anger explosion. He drew his pen out again and crossed last line out.

_Samuel's doing pretty well, maybe he'll be the next Captain, you would be proud of him._

11:00 AM

They were ready soon. Raeo started a short briefing. To Sakura's even greater irritation, everyone listened to him with fascination.

'...after we sneak into her Castle, we gotta steal Anmon guards' clothes to disguise...' Raeo explained. After listening to his whole plan - sailing through Partusay's Sea, avoiding Kaze'aze's subordinates not to cause an alarm and finally attacking Kaze'aze using disguise - Sakura noticed that it wasn't so bad! Well, at least better than smashing everything that moves (or not) and being detected after first 3 minutes. That's usually Sakura's strategy.

'C'mon lads!' Raeo yelled 'It's about time to begin our quest!'

Everyone shouted "Hooray!" and started to run after their leader - not exactly knowing where and why - just a spur of a moment.

_"Hooray!", my ass. _Sakura thought. _I wonder if we can get outta this alive._

He just shrugged and decided to catch up with them being 0.5 miles away. But he wasn't so sure if the Partusay's Sea is in that direction...


	3. A different view

Tales Of New Chase Part 3 - A different view _by Cereza95_

Special Thanks To: Shadowfang3000, FallOfDawn, LordRaeo, Ntreev and other guys from GC Fan Wiki. Most characters belong to them, while I only own Sakura, Samuel and Victory.

I'm not best English-speaker, so forgive me any errors...

* * *

7th July, 12:00AM

So, hi. My name's Samuel, 14 years old. I'm the 1st officer of unfamous squad Jojishi-no Shippai. Which means literally - _epic fail_. I started this journal on the third day of our so-called _"great journey"_. Well, it's not my first journal because I have a bad habit of leave things unfinished. This is the journal number 20, which means that I wasted over 600 paper sheets. That Ryan guy would literally kill me for something like that. In his mentality it is like cutting down the tree. Anyway, it's 3rd day of our first mission with new Substitute Captain - Ellix Raeo. Wow, I can't believe that auntie Sakura made a 3rd officer the Captain! Why didn't she choose me?

12:10AM

We got lost. I mean - again. I didn't even imagined these kinds of woods to the north from Kanavan nor heard of them. But as we see - they exist. Crap! _(ink splash) _Something yelled... It comes from that direction... Damn, it's just Raide. I guess that was his next flirting attempt with Victory.

But, truly - Sakura is a kind of scary. Especially when she gives in to her anger. Anger? More like fury! Or rage. Thank God that I'm her relative - I would be a dead man. Nah, dead's not enough. She would kill me (in the most horrific and painful way), massacre my body, then turn me into a zombie and torture me. That's at least what I think.

1:01PM

Another argue... Ow, Raeo's gonna be dead... He just started complaining that Sakura is a terrible navigator, and she replied that (_quote now_) "..." Well... there are too much curses... Just can't write it. My Japanese isn't that good... Probably something like: "Shut the hell up, it's you who's the Captain, stop annoying me".

1:32PM

We just went through the forest. Who knew that there was so much land... can't even see Partusay's Sea! Ehh... I guess it's time for a-

1:40PM

Damn troll. How did he get here? He's eaten two previous pages...

2:00PM

We decided to use a special device that will show us the correct way. A compass, it's called. Heard that it has been made by that Sinclaire girl. Wow, these weapons and stuff are getting more and more... weird. Like... umm... Tonfa Scythes? V... no... X-blades. Or pistols. Heh, funny name, a pistol. I heard a rumor how it's name was created. They say it comes from "_pissed towel"_. The other day, Deimos was chasing Sieghart. Why? Deimos showed him a picture of Kaze'aze (as a human) and asked him if he knows who's that. Sieghart replied: _Your mum in 3D?_ They ran into bathroom and Deimos started shooting. The sound scared everyone and... well - _pissed towel._

5:00PM

Nothing interesting happening. Peace out.

8th July, 5:12AM

Can't sleep... The ground is muddy, the air is cold _AND THESE FRIGGIN' BUGS!_ I wanna go home... our _Torture Chamber_... Sakura yelling at me every day... Miss Lire and her beautiful eyes... I miss that all...

'Buddy, you've gotta be kiddin' me!' Raide shouted suddenly in Samuel's ear. 'A _diary?'_

He grabbed his journal before Sammy could react and started to read his notes out loud:

'That one's gonna be good... _Today I met Miss Lire. I had no idea she has so big...'_

_'_Shut up! And give me that!' shouted Samuel, abnormally angry.

'..._beautiful green eyes. And her hair, resembling the sun, no! it's made of the sun... It was like I met an angel..._ Oh, you're getting too soft Sammy.'

'Look who says that. _Gimme that_.'

'Mate, what's with that talk? You can't have a girlfriend this way.'

'Okay, show me _your_ girlfriend!_ Flirting Failure..._'

Raide loathed that nickname. It's meaning was, well, obvious.

'Want me to crack your head? Huh, kid?' He drew out his Spiked Shield and started doing some kind of weird dance.

Samuel drew his bamboo stick as well. Wasn't very impressive compared to Raide's weapon.

They both frozen in battle-ready stance, waiting for each other to move. Time was running... and in Samuel's point of view, it was getting dark, like the air was filled with some dark energy...

'Ohh, powerful forces of Darkness!' Raide yelled 'Turn thy head down and unleash the power to _PWN _my enemies!'

This was getting more serious... Samuel felt that he was wrong about Raide... Was he that powerful? This immense energy... couldn't let him move?

'Any last wish?' asked Raide.

'Yeah' answered Samuel 'I want my journal back.'

_'3rd Offensive Technique! Kaze'aze's St..._'

Blast! Green light shined. Raide was thrown in the air and has painfully landed on a tree trunk. He could barely move, and all that he could say was: _w...t...f...?_ Samuel's eyes slowly followed stranger's hand which was lowering and grabbing a sword... After the light was gone, he could easily recognise a familiar face...

'Can you tell me _WHY WERE YOU YELLING SO LOUD YOU BASTARD?' _shouted Sakura.

Raide's energy no longer affected him, despite that, Sammy still stood there like petrified. He never saw Sakura _that_ angry.

'So I try to sleep here, on hard, muddy ground, stones piercing my back, wind just doesn't stop to blow...' he teleported right next to Raide '_AND YOU'RE JUST YELLING FOR NO REASON?_'

Raide muttered something incomprehensible and fell unconcious. Sakura noticed that he overdid it and decided to fix Raide's body. Right after he finished, Samuel embraced him and made him confused by doing that.

'Thanks for saving me, _oba-cha_~_n (auntie)!_'

Sakura slapped him so hard that he fell onto Raide.

'What the heck is with you, dumbass? I wasn't saving _you_, I did that because he woke up Senshou-chan.' He eventually helped Samuel to get up 'And I'm not your _auntie_'.

Sakura headed to his sleeping place, yawning as he walked.

'By the way, make sure to sleep at least for an hour. I bet that that _idiot _(Captain) will start shouting at us to wake up as soon as possible.'

Samuel smirked and picked up his torn journal. It didn't look so bad, however some pages were burnt as they met with one of Sakura's Magic Arrows. Even that part about Lire...

5:15AM

Well, Sakura isn't that bad. She cares about me. Whoops... maybe it's time for me to stop calling her... um, _her?_


	4. Conquest

Tales Of New Chase Part 4 - Conquest _by Cereza95_

Special Thanks To: Shadowfang3000, FallOfDawn, LordRaeo, Ntreev and other guys from GC Fan Wiki. Most characters belong to them, while I only own Sakura, Samuel and Victory.

I'm not best English-speaker, so forgive me any errors...

* * *

Sakura woke up early due to the latest fight between Raide and Sam, also Raeo's stupid way of awakening, using a broken trumpet. This caused an extremely bad mood. Raide, even if again in one piece, rather tried to avoid him or Samuel. _If I get near Sakura, he'll burn me again. If I get near Samuel, he'll tell Sakura to burn me._ However, that accident didn't spoil his good mood, which resulted in one more attempt to coquet with Victory. Failed attempt. Victory had a dilemma, whether should she listen to new Captain, or remain loyal to Sakura. Samuel still mourned his journal and was now miles away, with _Miss Lire_. And Raeo? He marched on ahead his party, proudly swinging his trumpet from time to time. After an hour, they could finally see the surface of the water.

'Partusay's Sea!' shouted excited Samuel.

'Wow... didn't expect that it's so... small.' said Sakura. It was as he said: it rather resembled a lake than a sea. They were even able to see land on the other side.

'C'mon, guys... Why so pessimistic?' asked Raeo. 'It's GOOD that it's small. If it was bigger, it would take us longer time.'

Sakura shrugged.

'Alright, so how do we get THERE?' he pointed at the other side. Raeo snapped his fingers.

'Heh, I bet you don't know what's inside this bundle?'

'This one which you told me to carry whole 3 days? It's damn heavy...'

'That's right. I predicted that kind of situation and packed THIS!' he unwrapped a bundle. There was a boat inside. All except Raeo (who was grinning right then) froze with confusion.

'...Nice boat.' Samuel was the first to talk.

'How... was he able to pack it in?' asked Raide, scratching his head.

'In pieces, of course.'

'And you expect us to lay bricks like children during the mission?' asked Sakura, who was becoming more and more irritated.

'Not _you, _but _YOU.' _then he pointed at Sakura. 'Just work your magic.'

'Work my... _what?'_

_'_Literally, your _magic_.'

Sakura could swear that his hands desired to tighten around Raeo's neck. He resisted the temptation and started to prepare his spell, cursing under his breath. Meanwhile, it was starting to rain. Sakura thought it's only his wicked imagination, but clouds really seemed to gather in one place. Above him, of course.

'Damn great...' said Sakura as he looked at them. 'Seems like my aura lures them.'

Five minutes later, the boat was ready to use. To everyone's surprise, whole team managed to get in despite its small size. Sakura, who was completely soaked, tried to squeeze the water out of his cape, letting drops fall into the sea. Victory covered him with a blanket, fearing for his health. He patted her and hugged. Ellix stared at them suspiciously.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked Sakura.

'That's obvious, isn't it?' Sakura answered harshly, giving him a resentful look and hugging Victory so tight that she gave a sound.

'Third Officer has no rights to even touch Vice-Captain-'

'Neither Captain! Are you that stupid to think that I was keeping her close to me _just because_ I was the _Captain?_'

'So why?'

'Because I l... like her!'

'Rubbish.' mumbled Raeo quietly.

'Just you wait...'

'_LAAAAAAND!_' Raide destroyed tense ambience by shouting that out and probably refrained Sakura from throwing Raeo into the water. No one (except Raide and Samuel who were already jumping for joy, causing the boat swinging dangerously) saw the reason of his excitement - they could see the land from the start. Sakura opened his mouth to comment that but he decided that wouldn't be okay - making the team argue again, just before a mission. _Or a battle_. _In the worst of all cases, _he thought.

* * *

Two days and several hours later, there was midnight. Hungry and tired, Raeo and his temportary squad had finally arrived at their place of destination. New moon complicated moving through countless bushes and grass and greatly hampled the assessment of the situation. Straining their ears, they tried to make sure the area is clear.

'One might hear a pin drop.' whispered Raeo. Despite the rest couldn't see his face, he seemed nervous. 'So... what's the plan?'

'Stop jokin', Ell, you're the boss.' said a voice from his behind, which belonged to Raide.

'We can still use _my_ plan. _Nani-o dō omoimasuka? _(What do you think?)' asked Sakura's voice, which came from the ground (perhaps taking a nap...).

'I can handle it, I can handle... the plan... Okay, we need to get into that castle- 'he pointed at one of glowing towers. ' without getting caught or spotted. That's... gonna be hard, can't see anything... once we've done it, we have to find Kaze'aze and... and finish her off.'

'Is that ALL?' asked disappointed Samuel. 'That's your plan?'

'It's the best we can do now.' sighed Sakura. The sound of his cape lightly grazing the ground indicated that he just got up. 'Stick with me. Magic can make my eyes see through the darkness. Yeah, pull your pants up, your butt is showing...'and he prodded Raeo.

* * *

Meanwhile... elsewhere...

Something completely invisible in the night's darkness dashed hastily above the water's surface. It saw enemies... it has to tell the boss... reinforcements... the Chase...

Finally a few torches lightened its body, revealing an ant-like creature. Elite Scout ran into his fellows' camp and headed to his captain. He kneeled and spoke, panting.

'Master... they are already here... they came for Her...'

'What did you say?' asked old, hoarse voice. Its owner was sitting on some kind of a bone throne. Most of his body was hidden in the darkness.

'New- new Chase... whole squad... 5 of them-'

Scout shivered as his master stood up. He could see his red eye glow and his rotten hand pulling out his sword. Gardosen laughed coldly.

'Then, won't we greet them properly?'


	5. The Tale Ends Here

Tales Of New Chase Part 5 - The Tale Ends Here _by Cereza95_

Special Thanks To: Shadowfang3000, FallOfDawn, LordRaeo, Ntreev and other guys from GC Fan Wiki. Most characters belong to them, while I only own Sakura, Samuel and Victory.

I'm not best English-speaker, so forgive me any errors...

* * *

Unaware of incoming danger, New Chasers opened a massive gate leading to the castle. They were in a great hall, decorated by at least four crystal chandeliers of which one of them was the biggest one and was surronded by its smaller copies. They were surprised as no one noticed them yet. And there were no guards, nobody. Armed with swords and other kinds of weapons they slowly climbed the enourmous staircase. Straining both ears and eyes, they could help their sight following signs and ornaments embroided on silk arrases hanging from the ceiling.

'She has a taste, that Kaze'aze.' whispered Raide.

'Shh.' hissed Victory, silencing him. 'I think I heard something.'

They stopped as they heard a sound of footsteps. At least two people were talking with each other, being expressly excited.

'...never imagined it's going to happen in my life...'

'...tonight, you say?...'

'...yes, I have to wake Xiar up... can't miss it...'

Sakura felt something heavy inside. Could they already know?

'...wonder what she looks like...'

'...new Queen, you mean?...'

'...I just can't wait... Bye now, gotta bring that lazy bastard here...'

Team ran into the right corridor, avoiding the guards. After making sure that no one can see them, nearly everyone whispered to each other.

'A _NEW _QUEEN? Do... do they mean...'

'That they're getting rid of Kaze'aze?'

'If so, we're doomed. Kaze'aze's evil enough...'

Quite confused, they decided to move along. Avoiding many other guards (who were engrossed in conversation), passing by various ice statues, flowers, presents and (really strange) Serdin royal family portraits none of them was really sure, if they sneaked into correct castle.

'Maybe Kaze #2 wants some sports?' Raide tried to guess. 'Ya know, throwing darts - 5 points for ear, 10 for an eye...'

The farther they went, the more irritated Sakura was. No walls. No proper guards. None sight of an ant-like creature. What's going on?

'Ah! There you are!'

Everyone jumped as they heard a voice coming from their left. It turned out that it was an elder man in a black suit. He seemed to be some kind of gatekeeper. They looked at him with a confusion visible on their faces, wondering what is a normal human like him doing there , and - the weirdest of all - he waved to them and smiled widely, showing his abnormally white teeth.

'I was concerned you won't make it in time.' he talked. 'A wonderful evening, isn't it? Oh, of course, my manners...' he bowed and lightly kissed Victory's hand.

'Uhmm... excuse me?' asked Sakura. His eyelid started to flutter. 'Were you expecting _us?_'

'_Naturellement._ Our Queen Herself sent an invitation. I'm glad that You arrived safely, Your Majesty.' he added to Victory. 'Ehm... you're _not_ the Queen?'

'Wait, wait, wait, wait. What is going on here?' Sakura asked again, this time louder.

'Oh my, my. Impatient, aren't we? Our dearest Queen decided that she's too old to deal with affairs of Her country. She wants Her daughter to become the new Queen, who will be crowned tonight. We've sent an invitation by our messenger.'

Sakura suddenly remembered his coversation with Queen of Kanavan: _The last guy who wanted to tell me something important has been eaten by a forest troll... _He swallowed.

'Is something unclear yet?' asked gatekeeper, looking at Sakura.

'No, now I know everything.' Sakura regained his normal nonchalant voice. He turned to Raeo. 'You're a dead man.' he said and smiled madly.

* * *

'Dark Elites! Move faster! Red Elites! Sneak into the castle! You, newbie, prepare the cages!' ordered Dark Elite Guard #4574. As one of the few, he had a dubious pleasure of being Gardosen's personal guard. Gardosen giggled silently, but that wasn't the giggle you hear after seeing someone being thrown into the mud in front of all students. It was sinister, mad giggle.

'Cages?' he asked, still giggling. 'What cages?'

'A slave cage, my Lord.'

Gardosen laughed.

'Are you stupid? What slaves?'

* * *

As mentioned before, Victory was a kind of Sakura's servant. No one exactly remembers how did it happen, but as she declared_: My body and soul belong to my Master. _She always respected him, but it was this kind of respect mixed together with fear. Causeless fear, in the most of cases. Her amount of respect to Sakura is directly proportional to the amount of fear. She feared of being rebuked for making too cold tea or an accidental touch. She was always amazed how her master could forgive such "_reprehensible" _acts. So you can imagine the level of Victory's specific respect after seeing her frail master lifting someone up with one hand and aiming a thunder at him with the second one.

'Is it THAT HARD to distinguish south-west from north?'

'Why are you yelling?'

'IT'S SERDIN YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! You were leading us here from the start!'

Gatekeeper looked like he wanted to say something, perhaps to calm Sakura down, but he noticed Samuel's glance which told him _I wouldn't do that if I were you._

'And we all wondered: how could there be so many forests? how come is the sea so small? The Queen is gonna kill us! Of course, only if I won't kill you MYSELF!'

'Take it easy! Don't taze me, bro!' Raeo shouted, looking at Sakura's glowing hand.

The massive gate opened slightly.

'Please stop this right now! The ceremony is about to begin!'. said the resentful, sharp voice.

'It's a personal case, lady! Right after I finish him off...'

'_Oh, that can wait.'_

Every person in range of this decaying voice shivered and looked around. It was Gardosen. His companions broke into the main hall. Chasers couldn't do anything but to stare at the chaos around them. They looked like petrified. Or rather - they literally were petrified. Just now they noticed Gardosen pulling his sword out of the ground.

'_Stone Curse.' _he spoke. 'I'm amazed how the Violet Mages Guild lets its little students use such a Dark Magic trick...' he chuckled. 'You don't mind my friends having fun here for a while? Oh... of course, you can't... you can't mov-'

Something slashed Gardosen's back. He yelled in pain and teleported behind his attacker.

'_You?'_

'That was your technique, am I right?' asked Sakura, wiping the blood out of his sword's blade. 'Teleportation. Seems like your _Dark Magic tricks_ are well known.'

Gardosen's face was hidden behind the mask, but it was certainly distorted in the furious grimace.

'_SLAY THE NOBLES AND THE QUEEN!' _he yelled at his Anmon Soldiers. '_DON'T LET ANY OF THEM ESCAPE!'_

Petrification's effect finally ended. Hurt, but free, the team was ready to fight.

'Are you okay?'

'Never felt better.'

'Okay. I leave him to you.'

'WHAT?'

'C'mon, he's not that strong. Besides that, there are people yelling for help... Come with me, Victory...' said Sakura and disappeared the next moment.

Something big exploded in the main hall. Sakura just entered into the middle of the battle. Gardosen seized the opportunity (Raeo, Raide, Sam and Victory were barely standing) and used Roadstar Chaser. Walls trembled and a chandelier above them cracked to pieces. Samuel hadn't so much luck like the others and didn't dogde the energy beam. He crashed into the gate, knocking several Soldiers down.

'Damn it! Cheap rip-off...' said Raide. 'What are we gonna do now?'

'Try beating the crap out of him.' suggested Raeo.

'Ah, okay.' he pulled his mace out and smashed it all around Gardsoen's face. The Devil teleported back and sent an energy wave at him. Attack was blocked by Raeo's spiked stick, letting Raide to counterattack.

'Shockwave!' he smashed his both maces on Gardosen's torso. His upper armor and mask cracked up. Raide never seen something as ugly as Gardosen's face.

* * *

'So you see... being a Queen isn't as cool as it seems to be. For example: you're like, um, always in danger...'

Another Anmon guard lost its head...

'...everyone's expecting too much from you...'

..two more of them burnt to the ashes...

'...and the worst of things - you never have fun.'

Sakura finished his speech with a wonderful uppercut aimed at a group of Dark Scouts. New Queen could afford to say _Uh-huh. _Mom never told her that it's such a nightmare.

'How are you doing, Victory?' asked Sakura, yelling at the other side of the hall. She concentrated on the battle, cutting enemies' legs like a machine and counting:

'26... 27... 28...'

* * *

'Use a skill, mate, I've run outta MP!' yelled Raide, attempting to hold Gardosen back.

'Haven't invented any... yet...'

'And you can yourself a Captain?'

'(_censorship)_ being a Captain! If we ever get out of this alive, Sakura will kill me for sure!'

'_Carpe Diem, _then.' he charged at Gardosen with his shield. He fell on his back, breathing heavily.

'Come on, Raeo, finish him.'

'Should I poke him to death with this?' he pointed at his spiked stick.

'Just do something, he's getting up again...'

'Okay, guys... my turn now...' said Samuel. He was covered in blood. He took a sheet of dirty, torn paper and wrote something on it, using the blood.

'What the he-'

'Relax, it's not my blood. Now we just have to wait...'

Raide took a closer look at the sheet. There were big red letters, forming the word _GARDOSEN._

Devil started to get up. His eyes weren't just glowing now - unbelievable anger was making them burn. He raised his hand to use his last technique...

5...4...3...2...1...

The ceiling collapsed. Its pieces fell right onto Gardosen. His soldiers died as well. The battle was over.

'That was... the lamest death I've ever seen.' said Raeo.

'Hey, Sammy, what was that?' asked Raide, while bowing to the nobles who clapped and cheered.

'A sheet from Death Note. Very useful, if you ask me. Good that you broke his mask, I had to see his face.'

'Oh. Wait a sec... by using it... you can kill... _anyone?_'

'I suppose...'

Raide's wildest dreams could come true. To write Jin's name there, simulate accident and then... Happily ever after with Amy...

'Stop daydreaming, "mate".' Samuel prodded him.

Chasers tried to get to the door, which was nearly impossible with a crowd of cheering nobles. Queen did her best to convince them to stay for a while, but Sakura refused, as he had some serious business, glancing at Raeo from time to time.

Suddenly the door opened wide, letting the Royal procession in. They easily recognised the familiar face of _Exodus_ team leader, Kyro the Elemental Mage, who just greeted everyone inside, not caring about dead Anmon Soldiers' corpses laying here and there.

'Alright, so what's for dinner?' he asked.

'Oh boy...'

* * *

A wooden lid closed with a bang. Sakura finished packing things up and went outside, sighing. It was the end of the academy...

Raeo became a hero of Serdin for saving whole castle from the attack alone (at least this was what the rumors said). Sakura had to admit that it was his decision to make him a one-week-captain, but that was not a reason of closing the Kanavan Academy.

'I decided that our Academy is not much longer needed.' Queen explained on a mass meeting. 'You're experienced already, so I don't want to hold you back.'

_Blah, blah, blah, my ass._ Sakura thought. He couldn't come to terms with losing his title. That little bit of power over the others... gone. The box fell on his foot, what made him feel even worse. Cursing everything in his range of sight, he picked it up. And then he noticed Deimos who popped out from nowhere.

'Deimos, stop freaking me out like this!' cried Sakura.

'Sorry, little. I've, erm, lost the way.' Deimos smirked and scratched the back of his head.

'So where were you going to?' asked Sakura, trying to forget about being called _little_.

'I'm looking for Sinclaire, have to tell her about something. I found you instead, so I'm going to tell you too by the way.'

'Okay, what is it?'

Deimos showed him some kind of leaflet. Sakura strained his eyes, trying to figure out, what could these strange signs mean.

'Grand... what? Sorry, but I'm not used to Greek.' said Sakura, giving it back.

'Grand Chase's own Academy. They teach many things, like, um, English... Maths... PE...'

'Do I look like a schoolboy? You ask me to go to school?'

'More like a schoolgirl, if you ask me *chuckle*. And - no, that's just an offer. Better than weeping over the loss of title.'

He smirked again and stood there thoughtful while examining a map.

'That's the way, Deimos.' Sakura turned the map upside down, so it finally had _N _over _S._

Deimos thanked him and walked away. Sakura sat on his box and watched the sun sets lazily.

_Only if they won't force me to wear a skirt..._

_

* * *

The End_


End file.
